


I’m calling out your name but you never hear me

by LittleHouseMouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anger, Asgard AU - Freeform, Disappointment, Dubious Consent, Loki is 18, M/M, Magic, Sibling Incest, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, Sort Of, Thor is 28, dub-con, spells, temporary impotence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHouseMouse/pseuds/LittleHouseMouse
Summary: Since he was ten years old, Loki wanted to go on a hunting trip in the Great Forest of the West with his brother Thor. The day he turns 18 it's finally time for him and Thor to make the journey. Not only does Thor stand him up, he forgets it all together. He ruins Loki's 18th birthday completely and isn't even sorry about it. He will be though. Loki will make him sorry.What will Thor do when Loki throws a spell slash curse on him in revenge?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek a new Thorki fic from me? I hope you guys will like this one as much as you liked my other fic "Mistake Or Not, I am Blinded by you." I plan to make this much much shorter though. Thank you! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> *Fututus et mori in igni = Fuck off and die in a fire
> 
> ** Ut malediceret tibi: Neque Infirmo = I curse you: Impotent

* * *

 

Loki was excited. No wait, that was an understatement. He was beyond exited. Finally after years of nagging his parents, they would allow him to go for a hunt with Thor in the Great Forest of The West. He’d been wanting to do that since he was ten years old and Thor was twenty. His brother had brought home three of the giant wild boars and that night there had been a great feast at the castle. His brother had been talked about and admired for months after that. Loki wanted to do that too and now at turning eighteen he’d finally get to go, and on his birthday no less. His mother had promised him a big birthday celebration when he and Thor got back, just so he could go on the journey.

*****

He woke up giddy, rolling out of his big bed and hurrying into the bathroom to make himself ready. It would be amazing to go on this trip with Thor. They had grown apart a little the past few years and this would be a great opportunity to bond and grow closer as brothers again. That’s what he was looking forward to the most.

It had been decided they would leave right after dawn, that way they could make it to the first pit stop on the way before nightfall. It was a small hunters cabin right at the edge of the forest with a few beds and running water for those who needed to refill.

He packed his bag with everything he would need, they would be gone for about a week. Ingredients to some of his spells were packed, in case of emergency. Nothing too dangerous though, he didn’t want to accidentally kill his brother. But mostly healing spells and one spell he’d created all by himself where he could just say a few words, blow some powdered herbs on an animal to sedate or stun it for a good while, at least a couple of hours. It could be useful in case there were predators worse than themselves and they were in danger. Loki hoped he wouldn’t have to use it though, he’d never tried it before.

He almost ran down to the stables and was disappointed Thor wasn’t there to meet him. Oh well, he’d be here soon, it was almost dawn.

*****

Loki tapped his foot on the ground, arms crossed over his chest and his mouth in a thin line. The sun was rising, dawn came and went almost an hour ago and still no sign of Thor. One of the stable boys came to check on him now and then, giving him sad glances as he asked if he should take Loki’s horse back to its booth. When he carefully approached the young prince a fifth time, Loki deflated and let go of the reigns to his horse.

He slowly walked back to the castle, seething with anger. Servants moved out of his way when they saw him coming. They’d seen him angry before of course, but that had been nothing compared to this. Where he had cursed and yelled before, there was now silence and a clenched jaw. Where his face had flushed in anger, there was just his pale skin and sharp cheekbones. His brows were drawn together, his eyes large but his pupils almost like small pinpricks. His nostrils were flaring like a running horse. The fact that he walked so calmly probably made it that much more disturbing.

He walked to his brother’s chambers and knocked. There was a feminine giggle coming from inside and Thor answered it with a soft chuckle. Loki knocked again and Thor hushed his companion, laughing at something she said.

“I’m fine! Come back later!” Thor called out and Loki saw red. He used some of the magic he’s learned and waved a hand at the door and it slammed open against the wall. The girl shrieked in surprise. Loki walked inside.

“Loki! What the hell are you doing?” Thor yelled, while trying to cover his naked bits as good as he could. He stumbled a bit. Ah, so he was drunk too then. Loki turned his gaze on the girl, some nameless kitchen maid.

“Get. Out.” He told her and she paled and quickly pulled her dress over her head and skedaddled as fast as she could. Smart girl.

“Hey, you can’t-!”

“Silence!” Loki screamed and that made Thor shut up. Loki could yell at him some times, hit him over the head and such, but this was something else.

“Loki, what’s wrong?” Thor frowned. Oh that was rich, just perfect. He didn’t just stand Loki up, he’d forgotten him all together.

“Did you forget something today, _brother_?” Loki sneered the word as if it was a curse in it self, a dirty word. Thor looked at him from head to toe and it was obvious he had no idea what Loki was referring to.

“Our hunting trip?” Loki suggested and there it was, a light going off above his brothers head, _now_ Thor remembered.

“Oh yes, I’m sorry, I forgot about that.” Thor shrugged and smiled at him. Oh that was just the wrong thing to do at the moment.

“We’ve planned the trip for months.” Loki stated.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Oh yes, real sorry. I can see that. You were too busy fucking a nameless cunt to go on a trip with your brother.”

“Loki-”

“Shut up you idiot! You _know_ how long I’ve waited to go on this journey, on getting an okay from our parents. Yet here you are in bed, still drunk and too busy sticking your cock in whoever she was. Gods forbid you’d think of someone else for once in your fucking life.”

“Brother, you’re being a little over dramatic, don’t you think?” Oh Thor was just begging for it, wasn’t he? Loki would show him. _Say just one more thing,_ Loki thought.

“Over dramatic?” Loki was so furious right now. But he was also hurt by his brother forgetting and discarding him for a one night stand. On this day in particular.

“Yes! We’ll go on the trip some other time, what’s the big deal?” Thor looked at him like he was the one doing something wrong. Loki’s lips wobbled and his voice grew thicker than usual. His eyes watered against his will but he couldn’t stop the hurt from showing now.

“It’s my _birthday_.” He said. Thor looked regretful instantly.

“Oh, Loki. I’m so-”

“Fututus et mori in igni.” Loki said, backing away as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“What did you say?”

“Like you’d care. Just fuck off, Thor. I don’t even want to look at you right now.” Loki dashed out the door fleeing down the long hallway to make it back to his room.

“Loki, wait!” Thor called after him and Loki could hear his big feet coming after him in a fast pace. Then Thor’s hand closed around one of his arms. Loki stuck a hand down into his bag, into one specific bag of herbs and ashes. Thor had it coming, he deserved it. Loki was back to anger now.

“Brother-” Thor tried but Loki tore his arm out of his grip. Loki pulled the other hand from the bag, opening his fist, showing a pile of red dust in his palm.

“Ut malediceret tibi: Neque Infirmo!” Loki hissed, then blew the dust into his brother’s face. Thor froze in his movements, not even blinking. Good, his spell worked with the stunning at least. He only hoped the rest of the spell worked too.

*****

It took two hours for his mother to come to his rooms, a servant had found Thor in the hallway, still frozen like a statue. He thought he’d get a yelling for it but Frigga was very understanding, she knew how much he’d been looking forward to the trip with Thor. Instead of getting angry with him she softly stroked his face and the tenderness behind it almost made him cry. His mother was the only person that showed she cared about him. They had the most in common after all. Loki referred to them as shadow creatures because Thor and their father Odin were both larger than life kind of personalities, almost like suns that everyone were drawn too while Frigga and Loki were in the shadows behind them, considered “less” by people.

Loki hated that. He knew his mother hated it too. The problem was that Loki loved his brother too, even when he hated him. He’d looked up to his brother for as long as he could remember, he had loved when Thor had taken time out of his day to spend with him and play around and taking him on adventures around the castle. Thor had been his best friend.

These days Thor rather fucked his way through the servants, getting drunk and bragging about what he’d done on his latest hunt, eat his own weight in food, feasting every chance he got. And doing it all without a care in the world, not caring about his duties as the next King of Asgard. Or about his brother.

Since it was planned for Loki to be gone for his birthday, there were no plans in place until next week. There was no party, no friends and no gifts. Thor fucked up Loki’s birthday so bad he ruined it completely. What an asshole. He deserved everything that was coming to him. Loki hoped that the rest of the spell would work and soon.

*****

It took two days before Loki found out.

Thor was sitting by a table with his friends in a tavern not far from the castle. Loki was seated at the bar, drinking his drinks alone in peace. They hadn’t talked since the incident. When Thor and his friends had walked through the door of the tavern, Loki rolled his eyes. Typical, _of course_ they’d come here when Loki was here. Thor had met his gaze and given him a quick nod but Loki turned away. Fuck him and his friends.

He could hear Thor’s boisterous voice over all others through the evening, even when he tried to not listen. Thor had one barmaid on each knee, laughing and flirting with them. They whispered things in his ears, and giggled as his hands wandered over their curves. One of them stuck her hand down Thor’s pants, right there in front of everyone! Ugh, disgusting. Loki was tending to his new drink as he heard Thor again.

“Just give it a minute, any moment now your hand will be filled with the biggest cock in the realm.” He chuckled. Thor’s friends laughed and agreed that yes, Thor did have the biggest cock in the realm. Loki rolled his eyes and snorted at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Thor’s voice changed after a couple of minutes.

“I don’t know. I just... Give it a good tug. Yeah, just like that. Wait, it isn’t working.”

One of the maidens, the one that did _not_ have her hand in Thor’s pants moved over to Fandral’s lap and Thor growled. The remaining girl frowned and pouted at him as she kept moving her hand in his trousers but nothing seemed to happen. Thor soon pushed her off his lap and went for the bathroom. Fandral joked about Thor may have drank too much to perform tonight but it was a load of bullshit. Thor could always get a boner, even when he’d drank enough to make him unable to walk by himself. Under normal circumstances, Thor would’ve had both maidens with their skirts up by their armpits by now.

Thor came back from the bathroom almost wailing.

“Fandral, something’s wrong! I can’t get it up!”

Loki grinned into his fruity drink. What was that saying on Midgard? _Payback is a bitch._

As Fandral tried to calm his friend, Loki’s shoulders started shaking with suppressed laughter. He looked over to his brother and Thor was definitely freaking out now, trying to convince Fandral to touch his dick to see if he could do anything but Fandral refused, looking both offended and outraged at the idea of touching his friend so intimately.

Loki couldn’t hold it in any longer and laughed so hard he had to put his bright red drink down on the bar so he wouldn’t spill it.

Could he make a spell or what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki won't undo his spell slash curse and Odin tries to help his golden boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD you guys, I never thought this would be so well received! Thank you SO much for the comments and kudos and bookmarks! You're amazing! ♥

* * *

 

“Undo the spell you put on your brother right now!” Odin yelled loudly. Of course Thor had run to daddy to spill his beans.

“No.” Loki refused. Thor wouldn’t get away that easily, not after what he did to Loki. Not until he was very _very_ sorry for everything.

“Undo it or I will do it for you.” Odin said, as if that was a threat. Loki didn’t fear him. His father was an old one-eyed man who had always favored Thor above everyone else.

“Go ahead.” Loki said and crossed his arms over his chest while smirking. The spell was something Loki had created himself, Odin would not be able to break it. Certain magics could be tweaked so it only answered the one who made it first, the creator. This spell was Loki’s and Loki’s alone. Nobody knew what ingredients he’d had in the herbs and ashes except for him. Odin may be the All-father but magics were magics and rules were rules, not even he stood over them. Maybe an incredibly powerful witch could undo it but the last time he checked, Odin wasn’t one.

Odin held out his hands and swirls of light started spinning out of his fingers. They hit Thor and he grunted, felt between his legs and then shrieked as he couldn’t feel his dick at all. It was completely gone.

“Oh, spells can be so fickle. Sometimes when other people try to meddle with them, they get worse.” Loki said, still grinning.

“Father! Undo it, undo it!” Thor shouted, his voice so loud it echoed even in this smallish room.

Frigga was biting her lower lip and Loki could see her tremble. He knew that face. Like Loki, she was trying to suppress her laughter. She turned her head and faked a cough into her hand but Loki could clearly her a light snicker in there. She cleared her throat and tried to frown in Loki’s direction but he just winked at her and she “coughed” again.

“You’re a silly boy! Release your brother now!” Odin yelled as he had to undo his own mess of trying to free Thor.

“I’m afraid I have to refuse, father.”

“All this over a hunting trip?!”

“It wasn’t _just_ the trip!” Loki yelled back. “He ruined my birthday. My _eighteenth_ birthday! Everyone in the whole fucking Kingdom gets a special celebration when they turn eighteen, no matter how big or small their coin purses are. But me, a goddamn _PRINCE_ in the house of Odin, didn’t get that because my drunkard whore of a brother thought it was more important to get laid! With someone he didn’t even know!” After he was done yelling back at his father, Loki had to take a few moments to just breathe. He’d never spoken like that to Odin before. No one had. Or if they had, they didn’t live to talk about it.

Odin huffed for a minute while looking between his sons, then threw his hands into the air.

“Bah! Frigga, talk to your son!”

“I would, dear husband but I’m afraid I have to take Loki’s side in this.”

“Mother!” Thor cried out.

“I’m sorry, Thor. You made your choice and now you have to live with the consequences. I do hope she was worth it.” Frigga tried her best to look serene and peaceful but they all knew better than that. When she wanted to, Frigga could be feral. She’d cut you right and proper if she wanted to. Where did people think Loki learned to fight with knives? It wasn’t Odin, that’s for sure.

“Mother, _please_.” Oh, Thor really was desperate if he begged like that. When had Thor ever begged for anything in his life? Never, that’s when.

“Oh all right. Let me see if I can at least recognize what type of magic that have been used.”

Thor went up to her and bowed his head and she put her hands on top of his hair. Loki felt tickles around his spine as his mother dug through the magic, and crap, his mother might actually be able to do it. She had centuries on him when it came to magic, hell, she’d grown up around witches, she knew things Loki had never even thought about yet. And there, she prodded his magic right at the center. Frigga cast him a quick glance before speaking. She could undo Loki’s spell. Loki was about to deflate and just give up. There was no justice when it came to Thor.

“I see.” She said. “This spell is no ordinary spell, it’s entwined with a curse. Loki has created this spell on his own. I can not undo it.” Frigga stepped away from Thor. Loki almost huffed in surprise.

“Thank you for trying at least.” Thor said, shoulders slumped and had a sad tilt to his eyes.

“Well I guess we cannot help you, my son. I am sorry. Your mother and I will now leave you and go for a walk in the garden.” Odin took Frigga by the elbow and led her out of the room. When Frigga passed Loki she gave him a little wink and a quick smile. That was the only blessing Loki needed.

“I will kill you. That will release me from the spell.” Thor said when they were alone again.

“Maybe. Or I knew you might threaten do that and put in a precaution in the spell slash curse so you’ll be limp for the rest of your life. Oooh, imagine that. King Thor of Asgard, unable to produce children. Ah, I wish we had those newspapers here that they have on Midgard.” Loki smiled.

Thor groaned, frustration rolling off of him in waves.

“Okay. You win. What do I have to do?” His brother said, clenching his fists at his sides.

“What do you _think_? I want my goddamn hunting trip! And then, when we get back, you’re gonna give me the best birthday party ever. Not mother, not father. _You_. And you’re gonna give me a fucking amazing birthday gift. Then I’ll release you.” Thor perked up immediately.

“Really?”

“ _If_ everything is to my liking, of course.”

“Well that’s... impossible. You always complain about everything.” Thor groused.

“Do I? Hm. Then I guess you better start planning. We leave for the trip in three days. And you better not fuck it up again, Thor. Father doing that to you gave me excellent ideas.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Oh, I think I would. Now hurry, I think you better run off and cry to your friends about your mean little brother.”

Thor stomped all the way out of the room and down the hallway. Loki pumped his fist in the air once before also leaving the room, laughing.

Killing Loki would of course end the spell, most definitely. But Thor didn’t need to know that now, did he?

 

*****

**In the garden**

“You knew how to undo Loki’s spell, did you not?” Odin looked at the woman at his side. Centuries later and she was still the most beautiful woman he’d even seen.

“I did.” Frigga smiled.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He led her to her favorite bench. It was perched on top of a little hill in the garden and you could see almost all of it from here. Odin had to agree it was indeed a beautiful spot. You could see the trees and all the flowers blooming in different colors.

“I know exactly what I’m doing. It’s time Thor start growing up and actually face some consequences of his actions. And the fact that it’s Loki making him pay his dues is the best choice, I couldn’t have planned it better myself.” Frigga leaned her head back, closed her eyes and sighed. The sun kissed her face and glinted in her wonderful locks of golden hair.

“You think Loki is the best choice to teach Thor a lesson? Why not Fandral or any of Thor’s other friends or perhaps a soldier?”

“Too much risk. A soldier might get drunk with having power over the mighty God of Thunder and may take advantage of that in an awful way and make a name for himself. Fandral, well.. he’d just love to best his best friend repeatedly. Lady Sif wouldn’t hesitate to kick Thor into the dirt so many times Thor may as well stay in it. Really, for Thor to actually learn a lesson here, it has to be taught by someone he truly loves. And more importantly by someone who loves him in return. Loki would never risk Thor’s life or hurt him in any way. Not any _lasting_ damages anyway.” Frigga laughed at the last statement.

“You are enjoying this far too much, my love.” Odin took Frigga's hand in his and stroked his thumb over the still smooth skin on the back of her hand.

“You’re not enjoying it enough, dear husband. If nothing else, we’re free of their constant bickering for a whole week.”

“Oh you're absolutely right. Let me call for some wine for us.” Odin called a servant to their side and they sat there giggling like children while theorizing about what would happen to their sons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go on the hunting trip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, animals are killed in this chapter!

* * *

 

 

“Come on brother, hurry up! I thought you were one of the greatest horsemen in the realm!” Loki called out.

They had been riding for two hours straight, with Thor behind him instead of beside him the whole way. He was still sulking over his limp dick then, three days later. Loki chuckled to himself. As far as punishments go, this was by far the best one he could have cooked up. Instead of knocking Thor down a peg or two, he’d been knocked down at least six or seven pegs by now. The rumors had started to spread through the Kingdom about the limp prince. While Thor still didn’t want to go on the trip with his brother, doing it now would take him away from the whispers, glances and hushed giggles. Thor had become hyper aware of his surroundings and the people around him. Even Fandral had failed to contain his snickering around his friend and Thor had almost thumped him then and there.

“Leave me alone!” Thor groused from his position.

Loki smiled even wider and rooted around in one of his saddlebags. He grabbed a pouch with wine and a big piece of dried, smoked meat.

“Fine! Brood all you want brother, see if I care. More food for me!” Loki drank only a few swallows and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before taking a big bite of meat. He hummed like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted and rinsed it down with more wine. Suddenly his brother was at his side, holding his hand out for either of the food stuff.

“Oh of course, prince Thor of Asgard is too high and mighty to ask for something, just expecting to be handed everything he reaches for.” Loki stated. He was only teasing and was about to give the food to Thor when his brother sighed deeply.

“Can I _please_ have some smoked meat?” Thor asked and Loki almost dropped the thing in surprise. He gave it to Thor who chewed down the rest of it. Well, that was easier than he thought it would be. He’d expected to be growled at but he wasn’t. Loki opened his mouth to say it was red wine in the pouch but Thor must have assumed he would say something about the wine as well because he asked for it nicely.

“May I please have some wine to drink, brother?”

“Sure.” Loki could only stare as Thor leaned his head back and drank a few gulps, spilling some down his chin. The red drops were to many to be stopped by his beard and a few of them rolled down the length of his throat. The wine was so dark it almost looked like drops of blood. Loki swallowed before he turned his gaze to the road before them. Was it getting hotter outside these days?

“So, I think we’ll make it to the cabin at least an hour before the dark settles. It gives us some time to hunt down a rabbit or two in the outskirts of the forest. Perfect dinner.”

“If you say so. Uh, which weapon will I need to hunt a rabbit?” Loki had never killed a living thing in his life.

“Bow and arrow could be good. Or a plain old knife. Or if you manage to catch one, break its neck with your hands.”

“Oh.” Loki replied and then Thor rode ahead of him. Loki felt a bit green around the edges when he thought about holding one of those fluffy little things in his arms only to snap its neck a second later. His stomach gurgled. No, he wouldn’t be able to do that. Shit, he’d have to convince Thor to kill dinner for him.

*****

“Finally!” Thor jumped off his horse. They had only taken one break during the ride, to water the horses and Loki could only guess Thor was as sore as Loki was.

“I thought it would be... bigger.” Loki said as his feet hit the ground. It was barely a cabin. More like a shed where the gardener kept his tools.

“Now who’s too high and mighty? The cabin is fine. We’re only here for one night anyway.” Thor was leading his horse into another tiny shed and Loki followed with his horse in tow.

The stable had room for four horses and their gear, and one bigger booth for where the hay was supposed to be. There was no hay there now. How the hell would they feed the horses?

“That’s weird, people are usually so careful to leave hay for the next people who show up. It a system of honor around these parts.” Thor frowned and looked around the stable.

“It may come as a surprise to you brother but people in general suck. And honor is becoming a scarce commodity these days. You should know.”

“We’ll come up with something. At least there’s water for them.” Thor said and ignored Loki’s stab at him completely.

They took the saddles off their horses and the rest of the gear. When they went into the cabin, Loki’s mood dropped further. Ashes were spread from the fireplace over almost half the floor and there were no linens in the beds. One of the chairs were just splinters. Someone or several someones had basically trashed this place. Thor’s shoulders slumped further.

“I don’t understand. It was barely a month since we were here last.”

“Yes, what could ever happen in a month?” Loki snarked.

“Loki, could you just-”

“Fine! I won’t say anything further.” Loki held his hands up in surrender. While it was kind of fun to see something get to his brother this way, Loki did not look forward to sleep in this place. The beds were all a mess. And what was that smell? Thor inspected the beds and wrinkled his nose to some of them.

“Piss. Still wet too.” He stated and Loki was ready to go back home.

“Ugh. Who the hell are these people?” Loki waved his hand to clean up the place but nothing happened.

“What are you doing?”

“I tried to fix the place up but something is blocking my magic. I don’t know what’s happening.” Loki shook his hands as if that would help to get the magics flowing again, and tried again. Nothing. Oh dear. If he couldn’t use his magic, he would be pretty useless on this hunting trip.

“Let’s just try our best to fix it up so we can spend this one night here.”

They worked together and managed to throw all the mattresses outside to air them out and dry them. Loki found a broom and swept the floors as well as he could. They lit the fireplace so it would be flaming when it was time to cook their game, if they managed to catch any. The sun was already setting. Loki went out to check on the horses again and was surprised to find the horses munching away on loads of hay.

“Thor? Get in here!” He called. He just wanted to be sure he saw what he was seeing. Thor came in and frowned. His horse neighed happily and continued chewing.

“What in Hel’s kingdom?” Thor asked.

“What is going on here?”

“Loki, we’ve been together this whole time except for when you went out here. Why do you think I have more information than you? You’re the... magic- boy. This is _your_ area.”

“Well, there’s definitely something strange going on.”

“You don’t say?” Thor crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. He always did that when Loki was being particularly odd or dumb or obvious. He’d done that as long as Loki could remember. He hated it.

“Anyway. Do you think we’ll manage to hunt something for dinner?”

“Yes, if we go now. Remember we’re after the small game tonight, no deer or anything like that.”

“Right.”

They went back to the cabin and Loki got his knives, while Thor just grabbed his old, trusty hammer. They walked along the edge of the forest. Loki could feel there was something in the air. It felt like magic but really old and musky. It reminded Loki of one time when he was on Midgard and visited what the humans called a church. Like that smell, but even more evil.

A twig snapped and they both turned towards the sound, so Loki knew he didn’t imagine it. A few of the bushes moved. Something was in there. A few more twigs snapped, closer this time.

“Get your knives ready. Here they come.”

“Who are _they_?”

There was a squeaky sound and then all Loki could see was gray and brown fur rushing at them. These were not the rabbits he imagined. These were three times the size and they were flocking, attacking Loki and Thor. Loki felt teeth at his ankles and he yelled, but before he could stab any of them, they jumped out of his range. Then one tried gnawing one of his calves and he kicked backwards. Okay, that was definitely a hit, he could feel his heel connecting with something. Thor yelled something and Loki looked his way just in time to see one of the critters aiming for his face, jaws open and sharp teeth ready to bite. Loki quickly stabbed it through the chest with a knife. He screamed as one fucker bit his toe right through his boot. He stabbed that one through the neck. Finally, Thor swung Mjölnir and lightning crashed around them. The rabbits squealed and ran back into the forest. Thor didn’t kill _any_ of the rabbits.

Loki looked at his rabbits, making sure they were dead, and then back to his brother. Thor bit his lip and that asshole was barely containing his laughter, Loki could see it.

“What?” Loki asked and that just set Thor off. He laughed and laughed until he had to wipe his eyes with his sleeves. He even had to bend over and support himself on his legs, then slapping them, still laughing.

“Oh brother, your face!” Thor guffawed between trying to breathe and laugh.

“They were bigger than I thought they would be! They don’t look like that around the castle.”

“That’s because the Odinson family imported those rabbits from Midgard. These are the true Asgardian rabbits. Also we’re in the Great Forest of The West! All the animals are bigger here.” Finally Thor stood up straight and then checked Loki’s rabbits.

“You knew they would attack us.”

“Yeah. They always do. Nasty little creatures, aren’t they?”

“Why didn’t you-”

“Loki. You’re the one who insisted we go on a _hunting_ trip. Congratulations, you just made your first kill. And you got good, big ones too. These will definitely feed us both tonight. Let’s go back to the cabin!”

Thor whistled as he swung the rabbits over his shoulders. Loki could only stare after him.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to the cabin and... things are a bit weird? Some brotherly bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for making me smile wide with the comments and all the kudos! I am stunned! Thank you SO much! ♥

The fire was still roaring in the fireplace, and no wonder, they were gone for just over thirty minutes. The horses were still okay and calm, looking satisfied with full bellies. Thor told Loki to wait in the cabin while he skinned and prepared the rabbits outside. Loki may have killed them but he was nowhere near ready to skin and cut them up.

At least the idiots who trashed this place had left the big cooking pot alone so they had something to cook in. They both had agreed to try and make a rabbit stew instead of spearing them. Loki got his bags and pulled out some carrots and onions along with some potatoes and herbs. Herbs for cooking, not for spelling. He knew they would cook something here tonight, just not _what_ they would cook, so he’d packed a few things. Loki wiped his knives clean before he started to cut the vegetables into smaller pieces. He could feel magic around him but he couldn’t grasp it. It was unknown to him and that made him uncomfortable like nothing else.

Thor came back in carrying one bucket of diced rabbit and a bucket of water. They immediately started making the stew. It wouldn’t be ready for a good while yet, so after they’d thrown everything into the pot, they dragged a couple of chairs in front of the fire and sat down. The darkness was creeping over them quite fast now, making the fire the only source of light. The last time they did something similar was when Loki was seven. He’d wanted an adventure but Odin and Frigga didn’t want him to go too far away so Thor made a fire a few feet outside the castle and they made spears of different meats and vegetables. It was something he’d never forgotten, he was so happy back then.

“You did good out there, Loki. Sorry I laughed.”

“It’s okay. I imagine I looked a bit panicked.”

“You did,” Thor chuckled softly. “But you killed two of them and I know how fast they are so I am actually quite impressed.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Thor smiled and he was genuine, Loki could tell. Loki’s face felt warm for a moment as he blushed.

“Oh right!” Now Loki remembered his toe. It was aching but not that much. He pulled off his boot and okay, that was his blood. And damn that fucker, it ruined his favorite boots. Even his sock was bitten through. How sharp were their teeth anyway?

“That looks quite painful. Let me help.” Thor got a rag from somewhere and he dipped it in what was left in the bucket of water before he sat down on the floor in front of Loki. He took the foot into his hands and gently started cleaning the wound. Loki hissed as it stung but he could handle it. It was quick work to clean it but there was still a wound beneath the dried blood and it started bleeding again when it was prodded and cleaned.

“Maybe we should go back home.” Thor said and Loki shook his head before Thor had finished the sentence.

“No. I’ll be fine. Give me the black bag?” Loki’s magic didn’t work here but he could at least _try_ one of the healing spells. When Thor brought it over, Loki rummaged through it, finding the herbs he needed. He got his notebook and flipped to the right page. He took one pinch of sage, one pinch of evergreen ashes and rubbed them together in his palm while saying a few magic words before he spit in it. Thor wrinkled his nose but Loki could feel his whole palm tingle. Loki smudged it over his toe and spoke the words of the spell. His whole foot turned warm, then it felt like his toe was burning up.

“Okay, ow! Ow!”Thor was about to grasp his foot again when the sticky mess glowed, turned into some kind of sparkling dust and then it disappeared into thin air. The brothers looked at each other in surprise. Loki wiggled his newly healed toe and it was like he’d never been hurt.

“It worked! It really worked!” Loki was excited. “That was my first healing spell!”

“It was amazing.” Thor said, not quite as excited as Loki, but what did he know about magic anyway?

Loki fished new socks out of his bag and put them on. He couldn’t do anything about the boot though and he hadn’t packed any other shoes. He could live with a hole in his boot for a week.

They talked while the stew was cooking and Loki had to admit it felt a bit like old times, before they grew apart. The whole cabin smelled like food and Loki’s stomach growled loudly. Thor chuckled and fished a few bits of rabbit out of the stew and cut through them to see if they were done. They were and they pulled the chairs back to the table and sat down to have a nice meal. It was halfway through when they both jumped in surprise when thunder and lightning wrecked the sky above them.

“It’s not me!” Thor said when Loki looked at him accusingly. Already the rain pattered on the roof in an increasing pace and force.

“The mattresses!” Loki yelled and they both hurried outside. The had leaned the cleanest and driest one against the wall so they brought that one inside first. The others were already soaked. Fuck. They dragged one more inside before deciding the others were already lost to the rain and left them outside on the grass. And maybe it was a good thing since they were pissed on anyway. They put the wettest mattress close to the fire. It may not dry tonight but maybe for the next person visiting this cabin. The one they dragged in first was nearly dry, the rain had barely hit it.

“Well crap. Not much we can do about it. You wouldn’t happen to have a drying spell or something?”

“No.”

“Well I guess we have to share a bed then.”

“What? No way!” Loki would never share a bed with his brother, he’d heard the stories of him kicking and slapping people in the middle of the night.

“Why not?”

“Fandral told me about the time you almost broke his nose.”

“I promise I will not break your nose.”

“Oh yes, because you can totally control yourself in your sleep.”

“Well neither of us want to sleep on the floor. Who knows what’s on it?” To make his point, Thor scraped the toe of his boot on the floor, making a line in whatever the dust was.

“Okay fine. Let’s just finish eating.” The stew was still hot and warmed their bellies. Of course Thor burped loudly and wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he was done.

“I can’t believe you’re a prince.” Loki groused.

“What? Like you never burp?”

“I do, but I also have manners and don’t make an effort to sound like a speared boar.” Loki jumped again as the lightning struck something nearby. Thor smiled and Loki’s mood soured.

“Can’t you do anything about that?” Loki said.

“It’s not my storm.”

“You’re the God of Thunder for Hel’s sake!”

“Yeah. But nature needs the rain so things can grow.”

“Right now?”

“Well, you don’t know. Maybe there's a plant dying of thirst somewhere.” Thor said as he put the mattress into one of the bunk beds. Loki stared at him.

“That is the most ridiculous thing you have ever said.”

“Is it?” Thor sat on the bed and started unlacing his boots. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting anyone?”

“No. You?”

“No.”

Thor grabbed his hammer and slowly opened the door. There was an elderly man in a dark cloak with a big bushy beard.

“Hello?” Thor said. Neither of them knew him.

“Hello. May I escape this horrid weather with you? Just until it stops, then I’ll be on my way.”

“Uh, who are you?”

“My name is Freden. I’m a wanderer.”

“Oh.” The brothers exchanged looks. The wanderers were few these days, thank God. They were the original tricksters, pulling pranks on people that sometimes led to said people’s deaths. And more than once people had found some things missing in their packing after the wanderer was long gone.

“If you promise to do no tricks or steal anything from us.”

“I swear.”

Thor let him in. Freden immediately took off his cloak, hung it over the chair and warmed his hands over the fire.

“Oh that smells good.” He said and licked his lips while pointing to the cooking pot. Loki rolled his eyes, that was such an obvious ask for a share of their food.

“Would you like some?” Thor offered and Loki frowned at his brother being so hospitable to their guest.

“I couldn’t possibly.”

“I insist. Though we don’t have any clean bowls left-”

“Oh that’s fine, I don’t mind.” Freden took one of their used ones from the table and took a generous portion. He ate it with gusto and got more than a few drops in his beard. And Loki complained about Thor’s table manners? Loki almost felt like apologizing to him. Freden asked if he could take the last of the food and while they had sort of agreed they would eat the leftovers for breakfast, they let him have it. He must’ve been without food for some time if he was that hungry. They sat with him by the table.

“So what brings you to these parts of the land?” Thor asked, probably just to be friendly.

“Well I was wandering north from the Southern lands and I saw lightning cross the sky earlier this evening even when there were no rain clouds around so I came to investigate.”

Ah, when Thor scared the rabbits away. Thor confessed and told Freden what had happened. Loki felt uncomfortable sharing too much information with a stranger like that. They shouldn’t tell him things about themselves at all. Loki had a feeling in his gut about this man and it wasn’t good.

“So why didn’t you kill all the rabbits at once? You could have food for many days. Weeks even.”

“That would be unnecessary, wouldn’t it? We just needed one or two to make it through the night.”

“I see. And where are you going after this night?” Freden asked as he licked the spoon clean from the very last of the stew. Before Thor replied, Loki interjected.

“Why do you want to know?” Loki asked and Freden’s gaze slipped to him. He’d been mainly focused on Thor but Loki wanted to make it clear he didn’t trust the man, so he better not try to trick either of them.

“Oh, just making a friendly conversation, boy.” Freden grinned but Loki could sense a barely held back growl. Something was off about this man. Could Thor seriously not see or sense it? Loki’s head was almost swarming with it.

“I’m not your boy. And I know when someone is fishing for information.” Loki stated and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

“I mean no harm, son.”

“I’m not your son either.”

“Come on Loki, give him a break.”

“Loki?” Freden said. “Does that mean you are Thor?” Freden’s eyes almost glittered in the firelight.

“Yes.”

“I must admit I did not expect to meet any royalty on my travels. I am honored.” Freden bowed his head to Thor and Thor smiled at him before nodding his head back. Loki rolled his eyes again. Thor was too trusting and gullible. He softened as soon as anyone called him royalty and bowed before him. It was ridiculous.

Loki stood from the table and got his bags and pulled them towards the bunk bed where they would sleep and started checking what he had in them in case Freden got sticky fingers on his way out. He made sure Freden saw him, meeting his gaze head on to let him know he didn’t trust him one bit.

*****

The storm continued well into the night, long after they got into bed. Freden took the less dry mattress and put it in front of the fire. Loki wanted him to leave but Thor couldn’t let him go out into the storm with a good conscience, he’d said. At the moment, Freden was snoring away and Thor had fallen asleep maybe an hour ago. Loki still felt restless and worried though. There was a stranger in there with them and Loki couldn’t relax. He was on his side, facing Freden and had Thor behind him, just so Loki could keep an eye on the other man.

Thor smacked his lips and rolled to his side and threw an arm over Loki’s waist. He huffed a breath into Loki’s hair and Loki pressed his lips together. Stupid brother, inviting strangers like that. Then letting him have the rest of their food and letting him stay the night with them. Thor was too trusting. Asshole. If he hadn’t invited Freden to stay the night, they might have been able to sleep in different beds, somehow.

Freden turned on his side, face away from them and he stopped snoring. Loki went on high alert. Was he awake now? Would he make his move? Loki grabbed the knife he’d hidden in the bed. But Freden started snoring again so Loki relaxed. Good. Maybe he’d get some sleep after all? The thunder had moved further away but the rain was still ridiculously loud pattering the roof. At least it was warm.

Thor muttered something under his breath that Loki couldn’t hear then he huffed another breath. Still sleeping then. Suddenly Thor pulled Loki back against his chest and hugged him tight while burying his nose in the back of Loki’s neck. He was going to slap Thor awake, he really was, but then he felt something else against him. Lower down.

Thor was hard and he was pressing against Loki’s ass. Loki frowned as he contemplated his spell. This shouldn’t happen. Thor should be flaccid _all_ the time, not just when he was awake. There were other magics at work here and maybe it interfered somehow? It shouldn't be able to, but Loki didn’t understand it otherwise and- ooookay, Thor just rolled his hips against him and let out a little moan. That was most definitely his dick against Loki’s ass. Thank the Norns they were clothed!

Loki was frozen in place. What should he do? His face was already burning from embarrassment, what could he do to make it less awkward? And how could he wake Thor without waking Freden at the same time? Loki tried patting Thor’s arm that was holding him against his chest but that was a futile attempt. Pinching him didn’t help either. He tried to elbow him in the side and he thought it helped at first because Thor grunted in reply, but then he snuffled and held Loki even tighter and yeah, that wasn’t grinding anymore, it was humping. Loki almost laughed out loud because of the bizarre situation he was in. Until Thor’s hand slid from his chest, down to his groin and squeezed. Loki gasped, then realized he was hard too. When did _that_ happen? Thor massaged Loki’s dick through his pants and pressed his bulge to Loki’s backside, and Loki didn’t mean to moan but he couldn’t help himself. He’d gotten a hand job from someone once or twice but this was something else. The fact that Thor was bigger and wider than him and sort of closed him in, made this whole situation feel ten times as intimate. Imagine if they had been naked and actually... That’s not where his brain was supposed to go, bad brain!

Okay, he’d had enough of this. He would not just lie there and get mauled by his goddamn brother in the middle of nowhere with a stranger within hearing and viewing distance! Not that the company was the main issue here, but still. He shoved his hips back and Thor made a sound emerging from deep inside him that sounded like a moan woven into a low growl. Loki shivered and he could feel the hairs on his neck stand. His dick pulsed with need. Bad, that was bad. He turned over on his back and okay, that was a mistake since now Thor’s face was right there with his stupid hair and panting right into Loki’s face.

“Thor?” He tried in a low voice, still trying to not wake Freden. Thor frowned in his sleep. Okay, that meant he heard Loki saying his name, right? “Thoooor?” He said again but closer. “Wake up, you big d-”

Thor leaned forward and planted his lips on Loki’s, shutting him up. Loki was so surprised he didn't react at first. He’d never been kissed before, not like this. A peck on the lips once from Sigyn when they were twelve, but that was it. Now he was being kissed for real, by his idiot brother. Loki could see why women liked it so much when Thor kissed them. Even asleep, his lips were soft and oh God, was that his _tongue_? Loki moaned as Thor’s tongue slowly dipped into his mouth and he responded by sucking on it and okay, that was actually quite nice, the way their tongues slid together. Something in Thor’s chest rumbled and it caused Loki to blink his eyes open, snapping out of the moment. He hadn’t even realized he’d closed them. He pulled back, dislodging their mouths. Thor followed him, low whine in his throat, but now Loki had his bearings back and he slapped his brother in the face as hard as he could.

“Muh? What? Loki?” Thor’s eyes were sleepy, like he barely had any energy to keep them open.

“Yes, stay awake you, you... big... dumb...” Loki managed to sound angry and it made Thor blink a few extra times before he sat up. Finally, Loki felt like he could breathe again. He was panting, but that counted as breathing the last time he checked.

“Shit, what did I do? Did I hurt you?” Thor dragged his hands trough his hair and looked worried.

“N-not _hurt_ but yeah, definitely did something.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. Sorry for slapping you.”

“I’m sure I deserved it.” Thor admitted then yawned. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know. Late.”

“Mhm. When did it stop raining?” Thor scratched his beard before yawning again. He was like a big man-sized kitten. Loki sat up too.

“I don’t know. I didn’t even notice.” For some reason, his face heated even more at the statement.

“Where’s Freden?”

Loki turned towards the other man but Freden was gone. So was his cloak. When the fuck did he leave? And why didn’t Loki hear him?

“I don’t know.” He said. It was the truth at least. He hurriedly pulled his bags to him and searched through them. Nothing was missing.

“Loki.” Thor nodded towards the other beds. They were all filled with the mattresses they had left outside in the rain. They were all dry.

_What the hell was going on?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to ride deeper into the Great Forest of the West! What will they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have left kudos, comments and even bookmarked this fic! You have no idea ho happy you make me! All the love to you guys! ♥

* * *

Loki double-checked and triple-checked his bags but still nothing was missing. It was very odd that Freden never even tried to get into his bags, or Thor’s bags. He’d somehow fixed the cabin too. The broken chair was fixed, the beds were dry and didn’t smell of piss anymore. They were new as if nobody had ever slept in them. Loki had never heard of a wanderer doing that before. They tricked people, they stole things, they created chaos for their own entertainment. They didn’t fix things or help people. It was odd and Loki didn’t like it.

“For Norns sake Loki, will you hurry up? We have to get going if we’re gonna make the second stop before nightfall.” Thor huffed a breath as he tightened the saddle on his horse outside. Loki’s horse was already done.

It was just past dawn and Loki was tired. He didn’t get enough sleep during the night. Besides the confusion over Freden, he also had his own spell and his brother to consider. His cheeks burned again when he thought about that kiss. Thor didn’t remember it since he had been asleep so Loki decided to ignore it. He would forget it ever happened. But the fact that Thor had gotten an erection was not good. Something was causing it and Loki only hoped it would last the whole week they were out here. Otherwise Thor wouldn’t hesitate to turn on his heels, abandon Loki again and ride all the way back to the castle and find another nameless bint to fuck.

“Come on!” Thor called. Oh he was already annoying Loki. This would be a _great_ day.

“Give me a second!” He called back and slipped on his boots. He stared at his boot. It was whole again, not a hint of sharp rabbit teeth anywhere. Loki knew _he_ hadn’t fixed it. He looked around the cabin and deemed it well enough to leave. He slammed the door behind him and stomped up to his horse. Thor thought he was the grumpy one in the morning? Boy was he in for a treat!

*****

They had been riding for almost two hours straight when they came to a meadow with a small pond on one side and a small pen with two cows on the other. Loki and Thor both jumped down from their horses to say hello and led the horses to the pond so they could drink. Loki checked the waters first, though. It seemed alright.

Loki’s eyes were big as he approached the cow pen and watched them moo a few times. Thor had said that all animals were bigger here and yeah, that was not a lie. Loki had to stand on his toes to pat one on the head. They kept mooing at them, apparently very unimpressed they had royal visitors. They were both white with brown spots.

“Why do they keep mooing?” Loki asked his brother but Thor just shrugged. He’d barely spoken to Loki the whole ride, just a few words here and there.

“Why do cows moo? Why do birds sing? Why do lions roar? Why do eleph-”

“Shut up, it wasn’t a rhetorical question. It looks like they’re mooing for a reason.”

“As if you know. Have you ever spent time with cows?”

“Yes! Remember Emma? I loved her, she was the best cow. I was heartbroken when she ran away.” Loki said and made sure to pat both cows, as much as he could reach.

“Oh right, I’d forgotten about that.”

“What a surprise.” Loki deadpanned.

“It was a long time ago, Loki.”

“I know. I wonder if anyone ever found her.” Loki frowned. He really had loved that cow. She was one of his best friends when he was a little boy. She never mooed at him and never said anything when he played with her calf that one time.

“Oh brother. Nobody ever told you?” Thor smirked.

“Told me what?”

“She didn’t run away.”

“Of course she did, mother said so.”

“She didn’t run away, Loki.”

“Don’t tell me she died.”

“Sorry.”

“I didn’t know she was old enough to die.” Loki climbed the fence and patted the closest cow better. It mooed again. Loki looked around the pen to see what was wrong. It was already a hot day and they were out in the sun. They had enough food but the large water trough was dry as dust. No wonder they were mooing, they were probably thirsty as hell.

“Oh she wasn’t.” Thor chuckled this time.

“What do you even mean?”

“She was slaughtered. We ate her.”

Loki almost felt like he was slapped in the face, hard. No chance in Hel they ate her.

“ _What_? You’re lying!”

“Mom didn’t know how to tell you so she made up that whole story that your precious cow ran away.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, don’t.”

“She would never kill my cow and then feed her to me!”

“Ask her when we get back.” Thor walked off towards the horses and left Loki gaping after him. He looked back to the giant cows and felt his eyes watering. The cows were finally silent while watching him.

“Emma was the best cow. She was my friend.” He told them and one of the cows licked his hand. “Thank you.” He said and then climbed down and walked around the pen. He found a huge bucket but no hose anywhere to fill it up. The closest body of water was the pond. Loki set his mind to the task and stomped his way there.

“What are you doing?” Thor asked around a straw in his mouth. Norns, his brother was absolutely _ridiculous_.

“What does it _look_ like? The cows have no water and there’s no hose around so the pond is the closest water I can see.”

“What, you’re gonna drag the bucket back and forth until you’ve filled the trough?” Thor laughed.

“Yes! I have a good mind to push you into it but I don’t want the cows to drink dirty water.” Loki snapped and dipped the bucket into the pond and almost huffed a breath out as he lifted it. Damn that was heavy. He slowly walked back to the cow pen and tried to lift the bucket over the edge of the trough but it was too heavy.

“I don’t suppose any of you ladies could lend a hoof, could you?” The cows studied him for a moment, then the biggest one lowered her head and Loki hooked the bucket to one of her horns. She lifted it just high enough so he could tip the bucket and dump the content into the trough. “That’s a good girl.” Loki said and patted her chin as he took the bucket off of her. She sniffed his clothes and then mooed softly. Then both cows dived for the water.

Loki left the pen and went back to the pond.

“Loki, we have to leave soon. There is no way you’re strong enough to carry it back and forth another five times. You don’t have these.” Thor flexed his biceps at Loki which gave Loki the best idea ever.

“You’re right, I don’t. But you do.” Loki held out the bucket to his brother.

“You have truly lost your mind if you think I’m gonna-”

“Fine, don’t. It’s your choice, isn’t it? Limpy...” Loki added the last word and smirked his most poisonous smirk as Thor’s face dropped.

“Oh, you son of a-”

“Come now, don’t insult our mother. If I’m a son of a bitch, then so are you. Chop chop, brother. The cows are thirsty.”

Thor groaned as he took the bucket from Loki, lowered it into the pond and then went with it to the cows. Loki followed him with a smile. He stayed with the cows as Thor did the hard work of filling the trough. It took him another seven turns as the cows drank a whole lot of it while he was getting more water.

“Okay now, this is the last one.” Thor poured the water into the trough and put the bucket down and wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. It seemed like the cows had finally had their fill. Thor stood between them and Loki only saw him because he was sitting atop the fence and right in front of him, otherwise he would haven been hidden between them.

“The cows thank you.” Loki said.

“Yeah, well... I much more prefer them on my plate in the form of a steak. I think- Aaaah!” There was a loud splash as Thor fell into the full water trough. He spluttered as he came up, his hair flat against his head.

“Who pushed me?!” Thor pointed an angry finger at the cows, but they continued to stare at him. Suddenly they both started mooing and Loki could swear it sounded like they were laughing.

He almost fell of the fence from laughing himself.

*****

It was dusk and they still had some distance to the second pit stop. They were deeper in the forest now and Thor told him to keep both eyes and ears open. There may not be any rabbits here but there were other creatures lurking about. All with sharp teeth. Loki thought his brother was joking at first but the later it got, the more sounds they heard, more animals were moving around. Loki had his knives ready in his sleeves just in case.

They were both sore from riding and Loki couldn’t wait to get to the second stop. It was getting really creepy in this forest. There had not been any more meadows or even small openings in the trees. It was just woods now. He pulled his coat tighter as a shiver went up his spine. He felt the hair on his neck stand. They were being watched, but he didn’t know by who or what. Maybe they should have taken more company with them on this journey after all, like Thor had suggested. But no, Loki’s ego had to get in the way and deny the suggestion.

He wanted to spend some time alone with his brother for the first time in forever and if there had been other people with them, Loki knew Thor would focus on them, talk to them, only make room for them. Loki was selfish, he knew but sometimes that was okay. Wanting to spend more time with his brother alone wasn’t too bad, was it? Loki sat up straighter in his saddle as he heard a howl in the distance.

“Let’s hurry a bit more, shall we?” Thor said and Loki didn’t argue this time.

*****

“It’s a tent.” Loki didn’t know what he had expected but this wasn’t it. Maybe another small cabin to sleep in but this? He did his best to not look disappointed. He knew that tents were used in ancient times when in war but they weren’t in war now. There was peace in all the realms, even in Jotunheim. It was known to be the most troublesome realm but since the sitting royals had a child just a few years ago, everything was calm again. Odin had even been there to pay his respects to the newborn with a kingly gift made of gold. So no wars. No need for tents. Even if they’re round.

“It’s a yurt!” Thor replied, smiling wide. There was a small stable next to it for the horses with hay and water. Loki didn’t know which one he would prefer to sleep in. “In fact, Olafúr brought it back with him from Midgard when he was there last year. He’s thinking of going back and get a few more to put up here and there through the wild-lands on not only Asgard but other realms as well!” Thor looked pleased when he talked about his little soldier- friend. Loki frowned.

“But why?”

“What do you mean why?

“Why not build cabins or even real houses? Dig a hole in the ground?”

“Dig a hole in the-? You would rather sleep in a hole in the ground than in a yurt?” Thor looked like he couldn’t believe his ears. Loki shrugged and Thor rolled his eyes at him.

“Won’t it be cold in a tent?”

“It’s a yurt. It’s far more steadfast than a tent. Just look inside and you’ll see, little brother.” Thor said and untied the ropes and clasps that held the opening together. He held one of the flaps aside and gestured for Loki to step inside.

“Huh.” Loki said as he walked inside. It did look like a large tent but it was built up with wooden fixtures on the inside. It even had wooden floors. And a fireplace on one side, along with a table and a small cabinet with a few plates and mugs and cutlery. This was actually nicer than the cabin had been. Also, it didn’t smell like piss and that was always a plus.

“Oh no.” Thor said.

“What?”

“Somebody has been here and rearranged the furniture. Wait, maybe it’s new furniture?” Thor went up to the big bed in the middle of the yurt and checked it for clues.

“What does it usually look like?”

“Well, more than one bed for starters. And less chairs.” Thor stood up straighter before he walked around the place and counted the chairs that were placed around the whole yurt. All twenty-five of them. Wait, what did he say?

Loki looked around and yes, there was only one bed. _Again_. Loki sighed deeply.

“Oh no.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, only one bed! The magics grow heavier in the dense forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, this is where this fic goes from mature to Explicit. And there are dub-con/non-con elements. Sort of. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

Thor told him to stay in the yurt as he went hunting for something to eat. He didn’t have to ask twice, Loki didn’t like the darkness in this forest. It was a different dark from their corner of Asgard. The woods surrounding the castle was nice with nice little creatures, not like it was here. Here, one misstep could get him eaten, Thor had said so. For once, he didn’t doubt his brother’s words.

Loki could still feel powerful magics in the air, working their own will almost. It had Loki on edge, it felt like they were biding their time then they would target Loki somehow. He didn’t understand it though, he didn’t do anything to them. Why would they target him, he was merely a guest here. Yes, he killed the evil rabbits but that was all he could think of that would upset the magics in this forest. He did sense the magics before he killed the rabbits though, didn’t he? It could lead to trouble in the near future. Maybe they should go home tomorrow and call it quits on this whole hunting trip. But he didn’t want to, they were half a day away from one of the reasons he wanted to go on the hunting trip now. Just _one_ little ingredient he needed for another spell.

“I’m back!” Thor hollered outside so loud Loki jumped. He almost shoved his whole hand into the fire.

“Damn it.” He huffed just as Thor came inside. Loki stood up from the fireplace and his eyes grew large when he saw the amount of blood on Thor’s arms. They were covered up to his elbows and it was still wet, some of it dripping on the floor. Some of it soaked the middle part of Thor’s shirt, covering his stomach. Thor grinned at him, holding up another bucket with slabs of meat, already sliced into pieces.

“Let’s get dinner ready, I’m starving!” Thor said and Loki nodded. Thor was unusually happy, he hadn’t smiled like that since his dick worked.

“Thor, do you feel alright?” Loki asked and watched his brother intently. Something felt wrong.

“Yes. Let’s not let this deer go to waste. Or at least the parts that fit into the bucket. I had to leave the rest.”

“You what? What about that whole _we only take what we need_ stuff you told Freden?”

“Don’t worry. The rest will be taken care of by other hungry animals. You know what? When morning comes, there will probably only be bones left. If even that.” Thor kneeled on the floor by the little cabinet and took out some skewers, already sliding pieces of meat onto them.

“Thor. You uh, you didn't even wash your hands before coming inside again. You’re dripping blood on the floor.”

Thor looked down on himself and his eyebrows climbed his forehead as he realized Loki was right.

“Oh.” Then he giggled like he was drunk.

“Okay that’s it, I’m calling it. Tomorrow, we’re going back home.” Loki said

“Why? We only have one more stop to make before we head home anyway.”

“Something is _wrong_ here, can’t you feel it?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you go outside and wash yourself off and I get the skewers going, okay?”

“Okay.” Thor smiled lopsided before doing what Loki told him to. Loki shivered with the cold sliding down his spine. Something happened to Thor out there and Loki wanted to know what or who did it. He tried to do simple magic with his hands but it didn’t work. So he fixed the skewers up and rubbed spices on them as much as he could. He was very careful to not use the magic spices. They weren’t magic until someone cast spells with them but in this forest, who knew what would happen if he did? He’d just put the skewers over the fire when Thor came back in, sniffing the air.

“That smells so good. Are they ready soon?”

“What? No, I just put them over the fire. Thor, where’s your shirt?” Loki sighed and felt like he was dealing with a small child at the moment. He could feel a headache coming on already.

“I washed it and hung it up to dry.”

“Oh, that’s good. Well done.” Loki turned back to the skewers but not before seeing his brother’s beaming smile directed at him. Loki frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. Really really bad.

*****

Going to bed after dinner was a bit of a struggle, to convince Thor he needed to keep the rest of his clothes on.

“But it’s so hot!” Thor complained.

“Are you _mad_? I was just regretting not bringing my warm wool socks, it’s so damn cold in here!”

“The only cold one in here is you.”

“Well, yeah. I thought that was the underlying meaning of my cold feet.”

“Huh?” Thor brushed back a strand of his hair and Loki could definitely see his brother was in fact sweating. His hairline was already matted with sweat.

“Come here.” Loki waved his brother to him then felt his forehead. Thor was definitely running a fever.

“Go to bed. First light tomorrow, we’re going home.”

“You’re right. I don’t feel so good. Maybe it’s for the best if we go back home again.” Thor rubbed his eyes before walking over to the bed and crawling under the bedding.

When Thor agreed to something so easily, Loki knew he didn’t feel right. Maybe Loki should keep watch tonight? He barely finished the thought before a huge yawn almost split his face in two. He went to the opening of the yurt and peered out into the dark. The horses seemed to be okay and nope, he didn’t hear that animalistic screaming in the distance. He quickly shut the flaps and tied them together and closed the hooks and clasps from the inside. Loki didn’t feel safe at all but he did what he could to keep the animals out. He pulled his bags close to the bed before crawling under the thick blanket Thor left for him. Even in his own fever, Thor thought of him. Sweet bastard.

It didn’t take long to fall asleep after he lied down, he must have been more exhausted than he thought.

*****

Everything was so hot, he could barely breathe. It smelled like that evil church again and Loki frowned, on the cusp of waking up. Thor was holding him against his own body again. Loki meant to push him away but his arms were so heavy. It was like he had a bad fever but he didn’t feel as loopy as Thor had appeared before.

“Thor.” He croaked. His throat was so dry, like he’d eaten dust. Why? His brother hummed and held Loki tighter, nosing his neck. “Thor.” He tried again but to no use. He felt dizzy. He tried to call on his magics but nothing happened. Something was very wrong here.

Thor’s chest rumbled like it had in the cabin before. Then one of his brother’s hands pressed against his belly, holding him to his chest. Thor rolled his hips and Loki could feel Thor’s cock poking him in the back again. He tried to elbow Thor but his arms felt even heavier now, he barely nudged him this time. Thor shouldn’t even be able to get an erection, Loki knew he shouldn’t. Loki rolled to his back so his brother could hear him better when he croaked his name. Only this time, no sound at all came out. He tried several times but his voice was gone. Loki moved his arms to shove his brother awake but it was like he was moving through incredibly dense water. His hand landed on his brother’s chest but it wasn’t a shove, it was a caress.

Thor hummed beside him, then slid his hand lower, past Loki’s abdomen, straight to his cock. Loki gasped in surprise. He heard his own gasp though. It was only his voice that was missing? He mouthed his brother’s name but nothing came out. When Thor gave a gentle, but firm, squeeze on Loki’s bulge, he moaned and it was heard.

 _This is spellwork_ he thought just as his arms sunk away from his brother. Instead of landing on his own chest, they were stretched above his head. He didn’t do that himself. The temperature rose further and Thor’s hand on his cock started rubbing over it, making Loki harder. Thank the Norns they were still wearing clothes. Well mostly. Thor was still without his shirt. Loki looked down his torso, admiring the strong chest before him. He let his eyes wander lower and his eyes widened as he could see Thor was, in fact, not wearing any pants either. Or underwear. His brother was stark naked and Loki was suddenly worried. He tried to move his arms but he couldn’t. He couldn’t speak. He tried to move his body but it wouldn’t move. He did manage to move one leg but regretted it instantly when he just managed to spread his legs wider. After that, he couldn’t move his legs either. It was like he was being held down by something. Fear combined with excitement mixed in his belly. A little bondage fun seemed like it could be fun but not like this.

Thor panted, but his eyes were still closed. Loki tried to will him to wake up but he didn’t. Loki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his magic from within and he thought it worked for a second when he felt his skin tingle all over his body. But then, nothing. His eyes jerked open when Thor’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Loki looked down on himself and cursed, even though his words were silenced. He was without clothes now too. Thor slowly worked his hand up and down Loki’s cock, making it harder with every stroke. Loki licked his lips and when Thor thumbed his cockhead, he whined. When Thor heard him, he moved his hand faster and Loki hummed. Thor’s hand felt amazing on him, he’d never felt anything like it. But it still wasn’t right, what was happening here. Loki was immobilized and Thor was under a strong spell.

 _Open your eyes_ , Loki thought and he almost laughed when Thor did but his happiness was short-lived. Thor’s eyes were... purple. No irises, no pupils, only a dark purple. Loki had never seen eyes look like that, he had never even heard of eyes looking like that. Loki had no idea what this spellwork was. He heard a rustling and turned his eyes towards the table. Beyond it, he saw a shadow sitting in a chair against the wall. What kind of a pervert were they? Something caught Loki’s attention form the corner of his eye and he realized, with horror, that almost all the chairs were taken now by shadowy figures.

 _Who are you? What do you want? Why are you doing this?_ Loki thought at them. If they were the people working the magics now, Loki was damn sure at least one of them could hear his mind. He got no reply though.

Thor leaned over him and attached his mouth to one of Loki’s nipples and he increased the pace of his hand again. Loki moaned and tugged at his arms again but it didn’t help. He was getting jerked off by his goddamn brother and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. Even naked now, Loki started to sweat. Thor suddenly stopped pumping his dick and held up his hand in the air. Loki saw before his eyes how a few of Thor's fingers started to drip with something slimy.

Loki’s legs were lifted from the bed by an invisible force, spread open and he suddenly realized why. He tried to shake his head but all he managed was to turn his head towards his brother. He tried so say his name again but nothing happened. His legs were pushed against his chest now and he panted with the pressure of it. Then, Thor’s fingers circled his opening for a short moment before sliding a finger inside him. He had expected pain but it didn’t come. He felt it enter him a few times before a second finger joined. It was a stretch but no pain. Then Thor bent his fingers and Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he let go of a loud moan as his prostate was pressed against. Thor’s chest rumbled again and he started sliding his fingers inside faster and Loki’s body responded fully. Loki pulled on his limbs again but the spell only tightened its grip on him.

It felt almost a bit perverted the way he heard the wet sound of Thor shoving his fingers in his ass but it fueled that burning low in his belly and he couldn’t explain why. Only their heavy breathing and sounds were heard. The shadows didn’t make any sounds at all. Thor pulled his fingers out of him and Loki felt like he could breathe again but then his legs were pressed higher, now up above his head. What the fuck?

Thor crawled over him, his cock dripping with that same kind of slime he’d had on his fingers. Loki couldn’t move at all now. Loki mouthed his name but no reaction. He felt the blunt head against his entrance and he tried to close his eyes again but he wasn’t allowed to and was forced to see his brother’s face as he finally breached him and pushed all of his cock inside him in one go. Thor’s groan was loud and drawn out like he was in pain. His face scrunched up and he squeezed his purple eyes shut. There was no pain, only fullness but he tried to shout his brother’s name between his gasping. Thor didn’t pause and pulled out immediately and fucked into him again, going deep. Thor panted loudly and drops of sweat slid from his face and dripped down on Loki. Thor increased the pace, fucking him hard so the bed fucking creaked beneath them. The sound of their flesh smacking against each other was almost pornographic, and it brought even more color to Loki’s already flushed face. Loki’s cock never waned and the fire in his gut kept building and building with every thrust into his body. Fuck he was gonna come on his brother’s cock. He whimpered out loud and it made Thor fuck him faster, snapping his hips back and forth and Loki sobbed. _Fuck, oh fuck_.

Loki’s voice tore from his throat as he screamed out his release and suddenly sat up in the bed. He was fully clothed again and Thor was snoring by his side, pants on. Loki looked around them but there were no shadows there, just the rustle of a light wind outside the yurt and the soft crackling from the fireplace. His heart was still hammering in his chest and he was panting loudly.

“Hello?” He said into the darkness, his voice completely normal. He was aware of the stickiness inside his underwear but nothing else was out of the ordinary. His ass felt normal, no insertions there. Loki relaxed into the bed again, licking his dry lips. It was only a dream. Thank the Norns!

 _Are you really relieved it was a mere dream?_ his own voice echoed in his head. Loki bit his lips, his body shivering. Yes, he decided.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may be some awkwardness after Loki's incredibly vivid dream. Maybe Loki won't have too much time to worry about it?

* * *

It had been hard to fall back asleep but he managed. He was shaken awake by Thor, his brother looming over him looking concerned.

“Huh?” He groaned.

“Jesus Loki, I thought you would never wake up.” Thor sat back on the bed, breathing heavily. Only then did Loki realize Thor had been kneeling over him.

“Why wouldn’t I wake up?”

“Because I’ve been trying to wake you up for almost an hour, last fifty-seven minutes of them yelling in your face and shaking you.”

“You did?” Loki sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He caught Thor turning his head away when Loki’s shirt rode up, revealing some skin. What was wrong this time?

“Get a move on, if we want to make it to the last point before dark.”

“But, we’re turning back home.” Loki frowned. That’s what they agreed on yesterday.

“What? Since when?”

“Since last night. Remember? You weren’t feeling so good and you went to bed, sweating buckets.”

“I did?” Thor made a face like he had no idea what Loki was talking about.

“Yes. You took off your shirt, then I had to convince you to keep your pants on for the rest of the night. You behaved like a petulant child.” Looking over his brother, Loki realized Thor was still bare chested. His brother was in really good form, wasn’t he? He understood why so many maidens fell into his bed. He remembered flashes of his dream and his face burned hotly.

“I only remember it being hot like I was bathing in the boiling springs of Vanaheim.”

“There are no boiling springs of Vanaheim.”

“There were before the great fall of Njord.”

“You’re making that up!”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. Unlike you, I actually paid attention in history class when old man Asmund taught the history of all the realms. I know he was your teacher too, he told me as much.”

“Whatever. Hurry up, let’s go.” Thor grunted as he stood from the bed. Now it was his turn to stretch and he did, looking like a fucking half-giant when he stretched his arms over his head. Loki saw the tight muscles move beneath the skin and he looked away, swallowing a lump in his throat. Damn that dream!

“Where did I put my shirt?”

“I don't know. You said you took it off to wash it and hung it up somewhere outside to dry.” Loki shrugged as he finally rose from the bed.

“Oh.” Thor made it to the opening of the yurt. “Are you sure you want to return home and skip the last stop?”

“Very sure. There are strange things going on in this forest that I can’t explain. The magic is weighing heavily on me, blocking most of my own magic.”

“Okay. If that’s what you want. I’ll prepare the horses.”

“Thank you!” Loki called after him when he stepped outside. Loki hurried up to pack his things and putting himself in order. He shoved his soiled underpants at the very bottom of one of the bags, cheeks burning as he still remembered the dream quite vividly.

“Did you find your shirt?” Loki called out, to see if Thor was ready to leave. Loki was as ready as he could be so he stepped outside the yurt, tying the opening together again to keep wild animals out. He looked towards the horses and stopped. Thor’s horse was missing. He did _not_ just leave him here without a word, did he?

“Thor?” Loki walked to his own horse and arranged both his bags and saddlebags. His brother didn’t respond. “THOR?!” Loki yelled as loudly as his voice allowed. He walked around the yurt but found nothing, so he walked into the forest, a bit this way and a bit that way, still no trace of his brother. A sense of dread lodged in his belly, realizing that Thor was gone. Loki hurried back to his horse and untied it, mounting up, again riding around the yurt. Still nothing.

“THOOOR?!” He screamed at the top of his lungs and he heard something ruffle in the bushes a few feet away. A big bird trotted out of it, looking like Loki had just awoken it. Loki almost asked it if it had seen his brother. He almost laughed at his own insanity. Loki rode back to the tiny stable and looked at where Thor’s horse had been. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think. Why would Thor just leave him like this? Loki wracked his brain trying to find a reason for him to just leave without a word. He just couldn’t. His brain found it already knew the answer. Thor _wouldn’t_.

“If you bastards hurt my brother in any way, I swear I will burn this whole fucking forest down to the ground.” Loki hissed through his teeth to nobody in particular. He was sure they heard him, whoever _they_ were. “YOU HEAR ME?!” He shouted into the air. He would have shouted a long string of curses on all their heads but there were whispering inside his head. It wasn’t his own magic, he was sure of that. _Come find him._

“Well since you stole my guide, which way am I going?”

It took less than a minute before a little yellow bird tweeted to his left. It flew further into the forest and he understood it was to show him the right way. Loki didn’t hesitate and followed.

*****

The vegetation got denser, the tree crowns started interlacing so even if it was day, it got darker the deeper he went. He was so over this trip already, he couldn’t wait to get back home; he would soak in a bath for at least an hour, all sorts of salts and foams and stuff that he loved.

The denser the forest became, the air started feeling thicker, like it was somehow loaded with powers he didn’t know. He could guess that he was closing in on whatever was wrong with the forest. The heart, if you will. The flowers smelled stronger, the sounds of animals faded in and out and it grew warmer and warmer. He had to take off his coat at one point because sweat started rolling down his back. Even if it got darker, probably nightfall about now, it still got hotter. But what disturbed him a little was the fact he got no bug bites, because there weren’t any bugs around at this point. There were no birds here except for his little “guide” flying in front of him. He’d seen no smaller animals around for a while and it meant even though larger animals were heard now and then, it was becoming eerily quiet. His horse were more easily spooked and he couldn’t blame it.

He smelled burning wood. He stopped his horse and listened intently. He didn’t hear anything particular so even though he doubted it, he followed the yellow bird. Something was nagging him in the back of his skull and he didn’t know what it was. But as he rode on, he packed some of the herbs into a pocket of his pants. Even if it wouldn’t work, it was still a chance. He did manage to heal his toe that first night so who knew? And of course, he put his knives up his sleeves so he always had them handy. He just had a feeling, deep in his gut, he would need them. He wished for better weapons like Thor had his... wait, did Thor even have his hammer with him now? Loki didn’t even think to look for Mjölnir back at the yurt. Shit, what if Thor didn’t have his weapon with him? Loki couldn’t take on the powers on his own, that he knew for sure.

Loki jumped when suddenly an animal jumped into view, closing it’s jaws around the yellow bird.

“Hey, what the hell!” Loki yelled but the animal ran away again, grunting. What the hell was that thing? It looked like a wild hog but they don’t eat birds, do they? His horse neighed and flicked the ears. It was a sign of oncoming danger, his father had told him so when he gifted this horse to Loki a few years back. He had never seen it for himself. Loki grabbed on to the saddle just as his horse reared back on two legs but it was no use. He felt himself falling to the ground and landed with a loud grunt. His horse set off for all it was worth and Loki could hear something else chase it, something bigger with paws. He shivered in fear.

"Not my horse, you absolute dimwitted assholes! How am I supposed to get back home?!”

Then he shut his mouth when he realized that they probably never meant for Loki to go back home. Or for Thor to go back home. Well, that just wouldn’t do, would it? He groaned as he got back onto his feet, arranging his clothes back into their place, then stretching out. His left side hurt a little but he couldn’t complain much. At least the horse hadn’t followed him down to fall on top of him, or even worse, roll over him and breaking every bone in his body. Well. He better start walking then.

His nose picked up burning wood again and he made a beeline for it. Lo and behold, he approached what he could only describe as a place for worship. A large number of flat stones laid in a great circle, grass growing between. Or had been growing, the grass was yellow and what would be colorful flowers laid dying along the stones. What the hell was this place? The powers he’d felt through this journey pressed down on him. Was it them poisoning this place, killing it? Loki could imagine before his eyes that this place could be beautiful if it was healthy, green and flourishing. Why would they kill it like this? There was a large shrine, of course there was a shrine, and beside the shrine were two torches, big ones. Taller than Loki. Fitting for this whole fucking forest, wasn’t it. _Everything is bigger here_.

“Thor?” He asked but then cleared his throat. Nobody would hear that. “THOR!” He called out as loud as he could. There was no echo, no response. It sounded like he shouted in a padded room. Desperation clawed in his chest when he for one second thought that Thor might be dead already.

“I swear, if you killed my brother I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” A grouchy voice came from his left. Loki turned towards it and in some way he was not surprised to see Freden step into view. He was dressed differently, all red robes and gold chains holding them together.

“I knew you were bad news. I fucking knew it.”

“Yes, your instincts have stayed with you.”

“Where’s my brother?”

“He’s... around.” Freden held his hands clasped behind his back as he walked a few steps around the circle, poking the grass with his feet. “This place isn’t what it used to be. It was glorious here.”

“Let me guess. You worship Surtur or some other malevolent giant or God?” Loki mimicked Freden’s movements, so they were both walking a circle around each other.

“No. We worship a God of our own realm.”

“You’re not really a Wanderer, are you?”

“No. I’m a Wielder. Or I was one. Of this forest in fact.” Loki knew of Wielders, they were the ones who wielded the power to nurture the earth, to prosper fertility in all species, plants and animals alike.

“A wielder? I thought all wielders were good.”

“We are.”

“I’m sorry, was that a joke? You are not the good guy here.”

“I am.”

“You kidnapped my brother, you’ve probably killed my horse by now, you’ve driven my brother mad with your powers. If you’re not the evil here, who is?”

“You.” Freden said and finally stopped his moving. He looked at Loki with rage in his eyes.

“ _Me_? Have you lost your mind? I haven’t done anything to-”

“What do you think this place is? This was a place of worship for the God of fertility.”

Loki wrecked his brain but he could only come up with his mother as a _Goddess_ for fertility. The only male one who even had an ounce of her fertility was... his brother.

“Thor?” He asked, not really believing it.

“Precisely.”

“I don’t understand.”

“And that is the very problem, isn’t it? You are messing with powers you can’t even _understand_.” Freden spit the last word like it was dirty.

“But I didn’t _do_ anything.”

“Thor is bound by his powers, to nature, to this forest. Besides being the God of thunder and lightning, he is also the God of fertility and once Frigga dies, he will be the embodiment of her powers as well. This is merely a small taste of what’s to come for him.”

“How does that involve me at all? You make no sense.” Loki gritted through his teeth, Freden was getting on his nerves.

“Your _curse_ , of course. Are you really so uneducated about magics connected to nature? If the God of fertility is hindered to fertilize, nature will not get fertilized either.” Freden bent down and gently touched a dry flower. “When nature is not fertilized, it will shrivel and die.” He rose to his feet again, staring Loki right in the eyes.

“I...” Loki swallowed. This was all his fault? His curse was the root of all the weirdness here? “I feel magics pushing on me from all angles here. Is that you?”

“It’s nature trying to break your curse. To break you.”

“Break me?”

“We know that to break your curse, you need to die.”

“No, I-I can break it. Just give me my brother back and I’ll break it, I swear.”

“It’s not that easy, you see. The forest has already started dying as you can see. The instant the magic goes away, it starts to die. Every hour that passes, this sickness will spread and it will continue to spread over the lands until Asgard is nothing but a dry, lifeless husk. If we allow you to break the curse, you will have to travel back to the castle for days until Thor can release his burden.”

“Release his burden? What does that mean?” Loki frowned but Freden just sighed and his shoulders slumped.

“Until he orgasms.” Freden said, looking at him like he was a dumb child. Perhaps he was a dumb child this time.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Yes, I have gathered that much. A curse this powerful will leave threads in you _and_ between you and Thor. Things will linger. If we kill you instead, he will be released instantly, his magics fully restored. There are a couple of other Wielders around who have volunteered to bring forth his orgasm. Preferably more than one. Considering how long it has been since his last one, it won’t take that long.”

“It’s not even two weeks ago.”

“And for me and you that would be no issue. But for Thor it is a long time.”

“I don’t understand. Why can’t they do that if I break the curse?”

“Because of you. We have looked into both your minds to find what Thor might desire in a partner. We were surprised to find you there.”

“You _what_?”

“He desires you. And as long as you live, he will always feel that pull towards you. We are hoping by killing you, that pull will be obliterated. And he will probably be a bit dizzy when the curse is lifted so if he has someone in his arms already, we guess he might be overpowered by lust and need.”

“But that’s not what he would want.”

“Did you not call him your drunkard whore of a brother?” Freden grinned as Loki remembered that day when he and Odin yelled at each other. “Besides, we are also wielders of magics. We can just have one of them throw a glamour and look like you.”

“He wouldn’t fall for that.”

“I do think he would be too desperate to notice it’s not really you.”

“You can’t do that. I won’t let you rape him like that. I won’t.”

“We’ll see. We are no murderers so we cannot kill you ourselves. But the animals in here are driven wild by the heat and the sense of their habitat dying. There’s not enough food for all of them.” Freden snapped his fingers and Thor’s unconscious body appeared on the shrine. “Maybe it will be a bit more challenging to survive if you not only have to worry about yourself, but your brother as well, hm? The animals won’t care about who he is.”

“Why would you risk his life this way?”

“Distraction.”

Freden walked out of the ring and whistled loudly and flicked his hands. There were ruffling in the thickets surrounding them, twigs breaking as something came closer and Loki went on high alert. He slid his knives out of his sleeves, prepared for what was to come.

Or so he thought.


End file.
